lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Oceanic-air.com
Oceanic-air.com is the first official Oceanic Airlines website by ABC/Lost. The website currently redirects to ABC.com. Although the real website no longer exists,this website has an pretty accurate replica of the real one! In an interview, Lost Experience writer Jordan Rosenberg claimed that the site had been produced by the online agency Hi-ReS!, and it was the success of this which is what got them the contract for all other Lost Experience sites http://www.audiblylost.com/2008/07/middlecast-episode-5-with-special.html. Easter eggs * On the homepage there is an intended animation of a smoke stream emanating from the Island depicted on the banner. To activate it type or select THE in the "From City" and BOY in the "To City" airport code of the Quick Search then press find. In addition to the smoke, on the right side of "All Flights Cancelled" statement from Michael Orteig, one of following images will display on the side (as a gray strip) and will be dragable: * : :* Claire's plane ticket :* A postcard from Michael to Walt :* Drawings for Walt (one which was drawn by Michael during ) * When viewing the source code of the homepage, the following HTML comment text is written, barely viewable on the actual page: ::"If anyone should find this message, please get word I'm alive and stranded on an island somewhere in the South Pacific. Please send help soon. Things are bad. And they're getting worse... Sally" ::"I survived a horrific plane crash and am stranded on an island somewhere Northeast of Australia and Southwest of Hawaii. In the event that I am never found, please forward word of my fate to my parents." (Robert) Removed content The following was removed from the website in early 2006: * This script page (which mentions a mapinguari) was viewable on the homepage near the "All Flights Cancelled" box and like the other homepage images, was draggable. While the page claimed to be from , it is likely a joke that the writers decided to put on the site rather than an actual rejected page of script. Additional Oceanic-air.com reveals that following the crash of Flight 815, the airline has ceased operations. The following comment is at the top of the source code of the Oceanic Airlines website: "If you are reading this note PLEASE get word to my wife that her husband survived the crash of Oceanic Flight #815 along with 47 others. Darling, I miss you so much and dream of the day I can see your face again. The very thought of that day is all that keeps me going here. Please don’t forget me!" The following comments were found under the announcement of all the flights were cancelled. "If anyone should find this message, please get word I'm alive and stranded on an island somewhere in the South Pacific. Please send help soon. Things are bad. And they're getting worse...Sally I survived a horrific plane crash and am stranded on an island somewhere Northeast of Australia and Southwest of Hawaii. In the event that I am never found, please forward word of my fate to my parents." Relaunch On December 28th, 2007 a press release appeared on ABC Medianet announcing Oceanic's return to the airways. Via a telephone number, it also revealed a new website: Flyoceanicair.com. Seating chart * The title of the seating chart is "OCEANIC AIRLINES : Seating Chart 777 : ALL FLIGHTS CANCELLED". At the bottom of the chart is a profile of an aircraft and the words, "Oceanic 777." This indicates that a Boeing 777 is the aircraft that carried Oceanic 815. * From the Oceanic home page select the pre-filled in flight details, a seating plan will open up, clicking on seat A of rows 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42 on the plan highlights in green seats of the characters from Lost. If you click on the green character seats you will see pictures and more relating to that person. (Order of the clicks can be different depending on what was clicked previously). Some of the seatings are: :* Carlyle, Boone, 9E: reveal a flickering close-up of Boone. :*Rutherford, Shannon, 9F: Multiple clicks reveal Sayid's ID card (Date and Place of Birth 17/01/1969 BAGHDAD, IRAQ). Second click, shown is Danielle's map of the Island. :*Sheppard, Jack, 23A: First click, the flight number at the bottom of the screen flashes between 777 and 815 and oceanicflight815.com . Second click, a series of nips of Pure Vodka (the same bottle Jack finds in his chest pocket in the beginning of ) flash on and off screenand there is a silhouette of an unknown man's face. Third click, Rose's seat 23D activates. :*Rose, 23D: a wedding ring tumbles down screen, accompanied by audio of Rose saying "He started having me hold onto his wedding ring whenever we took a plane trip." :*Locke, John, 24D (accessed by clicking 16H (42B?)): reveals brief images of a survival guide, knives, and of Locke himself, accompanied by an audio shreik/squeal. Second click lights up Jack's seat. :*Pace, Charlie, 29C: First click, shows Claire's note book with the difficult to read text: ::"So, waiting at the airport is always such fun, not. Toilets are really really gross too & I have to pee like every 10 seconds. Stupid baby, I shouldn't say that... Hope to sleep as much as I can on the plane, so nervous last night. I didn't sleep, couldn't. of a tic-tac-toe game I hate the steward dude at the desk thingy before you get on the plane — "no you may certainly not move to a 'higher' class — we are too full." & such an ass about it, bet he's full of it too." :: Seemingly superimposed over more writing/doodling is a picture of Claire with a man whose face is scratched away (likely Thomas). Second click, reveals a Drive Shaft "All Access" pass. :*Mars, Edward, 27G: First click, activates Kate's 27H. Second click, shows his U.S. Marshal ID (ID# GT351321321). The picture flickers between a normal photo and what appears to be Mars afer being struck over the head during turbulence. :*Ryan, Kate, 27H: shows Kate's International Criminal Tracking System Photographic/Booking Database mugshots, and identifies her as Subject ID Dodd, Katherine Subject File 00-0428-23-5607-01. A second click reveals her "toy plane". Note that Kate's name should read "Kate Austen". When Oceanic-air.com was created, it is likely that the only last name reference up to that point in time was from the episode , where Mark Hutton in the transcript in the bank scene refers to her as "Ms. Ryan". As Kate was unlikely to have been travelling under an alias while in custody, this error is one example of the questonable canonicity of information contained within this website created by ABC, rather than by Lost's creative authorities. :*Lucia, Ana, 42F (accessed by clicking the flickering F under Economy Class): a brief promo clip of Lost Season 2. ::*Also, if you click on 42F in the seating chart you will watch the plane start blinking red and emergency sound going off, then the plane will tear apart and you will see the tail-half of the plane fall downward on screen. * Viewing the source code for the seating chart page shows the following comment: ::"I would like to inform my financial institutions that I will be late making my September mortgage payment as I am STRANDED ON A FRIGGIN' ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! Please have the Government send a search team immediately. OR don't. Shouldn't all the taxes I pay cover an expense like that? (BJ)" * When clicking on the green "Pre-board Check-in" button on the bottom right of the screen, the name "Ethan Rom" is shown with 8 boxes. Re-sort by click and dragging the letters to show "Other Man" and see another video clip. * If the row numbers are clicked in order of the Numbers (4-8-15-16-23-42), a promo for second season plays and you are sent to Oceanicflight815.com. Flight Tracker * When you click through to track flight 815, you see a chart of Oceanic flights. Listed as flight 572 is the status and airports that read "Giveus THE BOY." * When viewing the source code of the Flight Tracker Results page, the following comment text is at the top of the code: ::"If you are reading this note PLEASE get word to my wife that her husband survived the crash of Oceanic Flight #815 along with 47 others. Darling, I miss you so much and dream of the day I can see your face again. The very thought of that day is all that keeps me going here. Please don’t forget me!" (Jake Smith) Island Insider * On the Island Insider page, blue links go to a dead-end 404 page, but clicking the center paragraph produces a pop-up window with multiple-choice trivia. On May 27, 2006, it reads: :*"What does Kate use to try and open the dynamite crate?" Choices are "crowbar," "human femur," "a pick ax," and "Swiss army knife." :*Choose "a pick ax" to see an ABC sign-up form for "a special email list to receive communications directly from the LOST writing team." Headline text If anyone should find this message, please get word I'm alive and stranded on an island somewhere in the South Pacific. Please send help soon. Things are bad. And they're getting worse... Sally Technical notes The actual image names on the website are obfuscated in the following way: 1. A JavaScript array is created and populated with a scrambled alphabet plus a period("."). 2. Another script concatenates elements of the array to form the three image filenames. The result is that the images are available to the webpage but never appear in plaintext in the source code, an elementary form of encryption. Trivia The airport code DML does not exist in the real world and is a reference to creator Damon Lindelof. JJAis a real airport code, but is probably meant to mean J.J. Abrams Category:Expanded Universe Category:Official sites Category:Websites de:Oceanic Airlines#Internet fr:Oceanic-air.com pt:Oceanic-air.com